A Changeling Holiday
by Brosparkles
Summary: A short little story about the holiday spirit. Written in 2 hours or so, inspiration suddenly struck so I wrote. After the assault on Canterlot failed, the changeling hive was left cold and loveless. Ersatz the changeling has no where to go, so he goes wandering off in search of love. But he will be surprised just what he finds... (Originally posted on FimFiction, re-uploaded here.


Changeling hives are a cold, terrible place. Even more so now that Chrysalis had failed. The hive was cold and barren, with no love to support it. A lone changeling stood outside, looking back one last time.

"I guess this is goodbye..." said Ersatz.

He walked away, never looking back again. He had no idea if he would ever be back, or where he would go. But he would certainly starve if he stayed, if he didn't freeze first. Snow started to fall, as if nature itself was mocking him. The trees stood tall above his head, blocking out any light. He shivered as the snow fell upon his face. A road was ahead, and he figured he would follow it.

"No better path to go." he said.

He continued along this road, with no hope in sight. He couldn't go on much longer without love to feed on. He started to feel wobbly, and felt pain coarse through his body. He saw a lone light ahead, which grew larger as he got closer. Ahead was a small cottage, his first glimmer of hope since the failed invasion. He had never left the hive before, he had no idea how to act around non-changelings. He walked up to the door, and gave a slight knock.

"It's unlocked!" said a voice from within the cabin.

He opened the door, and was greeted with a shriek. A bright yellow mare crouched in the corner, looking at Ersatz fearfully.

"Changeling!" she gasped.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you!" said Ersatz.

This didn't seem to calm her down at all. He decided he should just leave, he didn't mean to frighten her.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you."said Ersatz, as he left.

He slowly walked away, not sure if he could carry on much longer.

"What else should I have expected? We invaded their homes,we're monsters!" he thought. "It's only right she shuns me. But, I can't just starve..."

As he walked away, he heard the door creak open behind him. He turned behind him to see the yellow mare slowly peeking out her door. He continue to shake from the lack of nourishment, and the cold. She couldn't bare to watch this much longer.

"Um...changeling? You can come inside, if you want."

He gladly accepted the offer, if only to get out of the cold for a bit. She still seemed on edge, but was warming up to him.

"Thank you, It's quite cold outside, and I've been walking for who-knows how long." said Ersatz.

"But I thought you all went back to your hives after the...incident." she said

"We did. But there's no more food, or "Love", whatever that is." said Ersatz.

Ersatz had only ever heard the name "Love", he had never seen it, or know where it came from, having never left the hive, and never feeding off of raw love. Rather, love was processed and spread throughout the hive artificially, it was more efficient. He had this vague notion it was some sort of rare fruit, that the ponies knew how to grow.

"That's terrible!" said the mare. "On Hearth's Warming Eve, too! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you have some love I could have." said Ersatz.

"Um...I...don't think it works that way." said the mare, blushing.

"Well, could I at least get your name before I head out again?" he asked.

"Fluttershy." said Fluttershy.

"It was nice to meet you Fluttershy, my name is Ersatz." said Ersatz.

"If you don't have anywhere else to go, how about you come with me to Twilight's house? We're all celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve together, I'm sure nopony would mind another guest." said Fluttershy.

There was that word again. Hearth's Warming Eve. He was very curious to find out what it could be. Maybe there would be some love to eat, too.

"I would be honored." he said.

He strangely started to feel a bit stronger already.

"Must just be getting out of the cold" he thought.

Fluttershy went to grab a few boxes, which he looked at oddly.

"Would you mind grabbing those two?" she asked.

"Of course not." he said, and loaded up a couple of boxes on his back.

He had no idea what was inside, but didn't want to snoop. Fluttershy threw on a scarf to keep warm, and the two of them headed towards Ponyville. He saw all sorts of homes, with joyous ponies inside, all of them seeming quite happy and content. On such a cold and gloomy day, he didn't get why they were all so happy. They reached a library, built within a tree. Fluttershy knocked on the door, and was let in. He followed her, and received many strange looks from the ponies within.

"Fluttershy, watch out! It's a changeling!" said the purple one.

"Maybe he's a spy!" said the multi-colored one.

"Ooh, spies! That sounds fun!" said the pink one, bouncing around the room, seemingly undisturbed by his presence.

"For a spy he could have picked a better outfit." said the white one.

"What's all this spy nonsense?" said an orange mare,walking into the conversation.

"I'm not a spy, I promise!" said Ersatz.

"Do you Pinkie promise?" asked Pinkie.

He gave her a confused look, as she led him through an intricate set of motions to complete a promise.

"So, if he isn't a spy, then who is he Fluttershy?" asked Twilight.

"His name is Ersatz. He says the changeling hive is out of love, and he's without a home."

Ersatz nodded.

"Oh, you poor darling." said Rarity. "Let miss Rarity help in any way she can."

"It's not love, but would you settle for apples?" said Applejack.

"That's no fun at all." said Pinkie, seeming much less enthusiastic.

"Sorry about calling you a spy." said Rainbow.

"So just what is "love", anyway?" asked Ersatz. "For being something the ponies make, none of you seem to have any!"

"You mean you don't know?" said Twilight.

Ersatz shook his head.

"I can't really explain it. It's something you have to find on your own." said Twilight.

Fluttershy set her boxes down on the floor, and Ersatz followed suit. They were all brightly wrapped, in many different colors. Applejack had a round pan on her back, which she set on a table. Everypony gathered around, curious as to what it could be. She revealed an apple pie, still fresh.

"Dig in everypony!" she exclaimed.

Everypony but Ersatz got a slice, while he simply stared at it. He had absolutely no idea what it could be. It was certainly a fruit, but it didn't seem like love. She called it an "apple."

"It might not have love in it, but it was made with love! Ya'll should try a slice!" said Applejack.

He grabbed a slice, and inspected it further. It certainly smelled good. He slowly raised it to his mouth, and bit down. It tasted amazing. But when he tried to swallow it, he didn't feel right. He shook his head, and felt quite strange.

"Huh, never seen anypony react that way to apples before. I'm afraid ah don't know what else to get ya, if you can't eat apples, ah can't imagine anything else would be better." said Applejack.

Strangely, he felt better the more he stayed here, almost as if his hunger were disappearing.

"You're going to freeze out in that winter weather,darling." said Rarity. "We can't have you going around so unprotected, and so out of style!"

She took him upstairs, and used what she had available to make him some winter wear.

"This is why I always carry my sewing kit!" she exclaimed, pulling out a set of various needles and string, and a box containing various cloths.

"You would really do this...for me? Some stranger you don't even know?" said Ersatz.

"Why of course! I can't just let you go out in the cold!" said Rarity. "Not on a Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"What is this Hearth's Warming Eve?" said Ersatz.

"A celebration of family and friends. We celebrate it by remembering how we ponies unified, and then all gather together as a family." said Rarity.

"And the boxes?" said Ersatz.

"Presents. It's a nice way to show some generosity around the holidays."

Rarity had finished her sewing quite quickly, and produced a green and black scarf, which matched him quite well, and a hat to go with it. The two of them headed downstairs, where everypony had gathered around in a circle.

"Y'all are here just in time!" said Applejack. "We're gonna open up the presents!"

Rarity and Ersatz sat down, and the presents were passed around. Various small gifts and trinkets were gifted, which only confused Ersatz further.

"All these gifts, for what?" he pondered.

He felt the generosity and friendship coming from all of them, and began to feel quite good. He was no longer hungry for love, and felt quite good inside.

"Could this be...love?" said Ersatz.

"Ah' knew you'd figure it out." said Applejack. "It just took some time."

The night went on, and it started to get late. As everypony was saying their good-byes, Ersatz figured he should leave as well. He headed back to the hive, it would at least provide him some shelter for the night. He sat down within the hive, when an idea struck. He thought back to Hearth's Warming Eve as much as he could, and created what he could to replicate it. He hung all sorts of decorations out of whatever he could find, which drew the attention of some nearby changelings, if nothing else.

"Ersatz?" said Doppel and Ganger, the two changeling twins. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you just feel the love?" said Ersatz.

"Did you say?" said Doppel.

"Love?" said Ganger.

"That's right! I've discovered the secret of love!"

"Hmm?" both twins said,

"Don't you see? Love isn't a thing, it's a feeling!" said Ersatz.

"I don't.." said Doppel

"Quite understand." added Ganger.

"All you need to make love is other people that you care for!" he said. "I got both of you some things, from ponyville!"

"You got something..." said Doppel.

"For us?" finished Ganger.

Ersatz nodded, and produced two small boxes, containing small baubles and trinkets.

"But, why would you get us these things?" both twins said.

"Do I need a reason? It's in the spirit of Hearth's Warming Eve, in the spirit of love!" exclaimed Ersatz.

The twins slowly smiled, and began to radiate with love. This attracted more changelings, and in turn more. This love stayed with them, and the changelings began to generate their own love. Hearth's Warming Eve had saved the changelings, and all it took was one small act of generosity.


End file.
